Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz (character)/Gallery
DemonDragonLordBatzzAttackaDragonWorld.png|Batzz Rampage Batzz Faces Dragon World Monsters.png|Batzz facing off against numerous dragons Batzz & Gao.png|Batzz and Gao from the Opening of Buddyfight X Batzz Introduces Himself.png|Batzz awakens from his imprisonment tumblr_onpkxegWvn1tc9dnco1_500.jpg Batzz's card info.jpg|Batzz's information Gao & Batzz.png|Batzz & Gao Mikado Batzz Lifts Chaos Yamigedo.png|Batzz Lifts Chaos Yamigedo Batzz Lifts Chaos Yamigedo (Close).png|Batzz, gloating against Chaos Yamigedo Gao, Mini Panda, & Batzz (Mini Form).png|Batzz Mini Form Batzz (Mini Form) & Mini Panda.png|Batzz (Mini Form) & Chibi Panda Batzz Takoyaki.png Batzz (Mini Form) intimidation.png Chibi Panda Fired Up.png Batzz eating.jpg|Batzz eating pizza Blushing_Batzz.jpg|Batzz blushes Batzz and Chibi Panda snacking.jpg|Batzz and Chibi Panda eating Batzz with Chibi Panda.jpg C9bBkHrUIAAjIhk.jpg Resting Batzz.jpg Snoring Batzz.jpg Gao & Batzz SD.png Batzz & Chibi Watching.png C_RpJxwVoAAMgQW.jpg C_RpKFeUQAAlAX7.jpg C_RpKdOUQAAoXQX.jpg C_IB30sVoAA19Qh.jpg C_GbSk6UIAAlH75.jpg|Batzz lands on Chibi Panda Satsuki blushes besides Batzz.jpg Satsuki (SD) & Batzz (SD).png Batzz Leaves.png|Batzz Decides not continue in the World Buddy Masters C8S79fQUIAAqeAl.jpg|Batzz with Gao It's Rock.jpg|Batzz chose rock Batzz draws paper.jpg|Batzz chose paper Batzz Scissors.png|Batzz chose scissors Batzz Voltage.png|Battz Demands Sakate Onigashira to tell what he knows about him Gao, Chibi Panda, & Battz Confront Sakate.png Batzz in Bed.png Batzz SD Angry.png|Batzz Mad Batzz Snake Gaze.png|Batzz under the influence of Ninja Arts, Snake Gaze Gao's gang Celebrate.png tumblr_oq90n1Fb0W1tsbxqeo1_500.gif tumblr_oq88jvhpVV1tsbxqeo1_500.gif Electric grin.jpg|Batzz grinning Batzz relaxing.jpg Batzz snacking.jpg|Batzz eating chips Batzz SD Boasting.png Batzz SD & Athora SD.png Batzz SD V Athora SD.png Batzz Getting Violent.png|Batzz Getting Violent at World Buddy Masters Batzz Eating Pizza.png Batzz Attacking Athora.png|Batzz Attacking Athora DB2O7JJV0AAhKox.jpg Batzz Celebrates.png Batzz Leaves again.png|Batzz leaves Gao & Chibi Panda Batzz Eating at a Restaurant.png Batzz working.jpg Batzz Washes Dishes.png|Batzz Cleaning Dishes Batzz Younger.png|Batzz when he was younger Batzz after he destroys DW.png Abygale, Gao, Gaito, Battz, & Sakate.png Batzz Greatly Enraged.png|Batzz Greatly Enraged Batzz Attacks Gear God VII.png tumblr_os1k65Vynj1rw99vxo2_500.png Tumblr os1k65Vynj1rw99vxo1 500.png tumblr_os1k65Vynj1rw99vxo3_500.png tumblr_os1k65Vynj1rw99vxo5_500.png Batzz & Paruko.png|Batzz & Paruko Nanana Batzz Leaves with Gao.png Chibi Panda speaks to Batzz.png Ghost Gao.png|Batzz Shocked to see Gao as a ghost Suzumi Mikado Strangle Batzz.png Peeking Out.jpg Chibi Panda and Batzz.jpg Awkward.jpg Batzz helping Tasuku.jpg Batzz Searching.png Batzz Pleading.jpg Batzz Begging.png Guru & Batzz (SD) Arguing.png Gao & his Friends Watching.png Tumblr otu3cxaOq51ratquoo1 1280.png BFX19-15.png Batzz SD & Abygale SD.png Friends Freak Out.jpg Gao and Friends rejoice.jpg Gao & Friends Lunch.png Batzz SD, Chibi Panda, & Tanuki SD.png Morning Friends.jpg Batzz Catches Fish.png Dragon Rivalry.jpg Batzz Talks to Chibi Panda.png Chibi Panda Calls Batzz Embarrassment.png|Batzz shocked that Chibi Panda called him an embarrassment Kanata Athora Gao Batzz Shocked.png Batzz V Gojinmaru.png BatzzCoffeeMilk.png Chibi Panda showing off his sword.jpg Batzz Happy.jpg|Batzz smiles at Chibi Panda BatzzVoltage.png Batzz SD Gold Aura.png Thunder Formation.jpg Gao's New Thunder Formation.jpg Thunder Emperor Dragon, Barl Batzz (Anime-NC).png|as Thunder Emperor Dragon, Barl Batzz Thunder Emperor Dragon, Barl Batzz (Anime-NC-2).png Thunder Emperor Dragon, Barl Batzz (Anime-NC-3).png BatzzSaintHoly.png Batzz Overturn.png BarlBatzzGaoSaintHoly.png GuruBread.png Gao's Group Watch Kiri.png 3D World Users.png GaoBatzzMirageCard.png|Gao & Batzz with Mirage Card Batzz Declaration.png|Batzz Declaration to all Worlds BatzzThwackdrill.png|Batzz meets Thwackdrill GaoBatzzTraining.png|Batzz "Training" Gao GaoBarlbatzzImpactTraining.png GaoBarlbatzzImpactTraining2.png Thunder Emperor's Fangs (Anime-NC).png GuruTanuki.png Guru Yells at Batzz.png Batzz Mustache.png BatzzCreepOut.png Batzz eating rice.jpg|Batzz eating rice Batzz grinning.png 3D Dragon World Dragons.jpg|Batzz with Athora and Abygale Gao and Batzz.jpg Category:Character Gallery Category:Buddy Character